Accidental Kisses
by Amaia-Sinblood
Summary: Small snippets made into a one-shot of some Ever After High couples as the title suggests, accidently kissing. This was part of my gift for my Secret Santa in the EAH 2016 Secret Santa. Pairings inside.


**Title: Accidental Kisses  
Summary: Small snippets made into a one-shot of some Ever After High couples as the title suggests, accidently kissing.  
Rating: K+**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Ever After High or any of the characters. Those rights belong to Mattel.

* * *

 **1\. I Kissed A Frog and I Liked It (Ginger x Hopper)**

Ginger hurriedly ran from Cooking-Class~ic. She was so excited that everyone had loved the ginger bread cookies she made, but more so that people had gotten used to the idea that she didn't make treats to 'lure them to their doom.' Ginger was so happy that she didn't realize she ran into someone until she heard a soft groan and felt a warm body beneath hers.

Ginger looked down at the same time the person she toppled over looked up. Their lips met. Wide green eyes stared into hers.

Not only did she just run over her crush, Hopper Croakington II, but now she is locking lips with him. Well, that is until he suddenly stammered and turned into a frog. Now she's kissing a frog, who then turned back into Hopper because of said kiss and is blushing furiously and looking embarrassed.

Ginger quickly stands up, holding in her blush and helping Hopper to his feet.

"I'm so sorry Hopper! I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you alright?"

"Ehh...yeah how could I not be fine with a hot girl literally falling for me AND kissing me...heh...oh no."

POOF!

And now Hopper is a frog again.

"You're sweet treats are naught compared to the beauty you possess!"

Ginger blinks, then giggles. "That's so sweet Hopper. I'm glad I 'literally' fell for you too AND got a kiss out of it."

* * *

 **2\. True Love's Kiss...? (Darling x Apple)**

Apple wasn't waking up. She wasn't breathing. Everyone was panicking. Everyone but Darling Charming. She was trying to think of a solution.

Her brother's kiss hadn't worked, and now they were out of options. It looked grim for everyone's next Snow White.

They needed to change that around and quick. But what to do?

Maybe CPR? Yes. That may get Apple breathing again, but for how long? Possibly long enough for another Prince Charming to try and wake Apple? But that could take forever considering how many Prince Charming's attend Ever After High. The only other possible candidate in the area is her twin brother, Dexter, who is currently panicking along with everyone else. In that state, Darling knew it'd be no good. Once Dexter starting having one of his nervous fits there was no calming him down. You just had to wait it out.

"Ah-hah! I have an idea that's sure to work!" Maddie's voice loudly proclaimed in her ear, startling her.

How long had she been standing next to her?

"Maddie, I don't think a tea party will help." Raven said, knowing her friends 'ideas' were usually out of the norm.

"Of course a tea party won't help, it's not even tea time!" Maddie laughed. "But this might help!"

Before Darling knew it, Maddie spun her around and pushed her right on top of Apple. And Maddie being Maddie did more than that. She pushed Darling's face into Apple's so that they were kissing.

Darling's eyes widened. Everyone stared at them in shock (except a grinning Maddie).

"Ah..." Darling quickly pulled her lips away from Apple, ready to ask Maddie what she thought she was doing when a deep intake of breath permeated the air.

Darling looked down, staring at a now wide-eyed and awake Apple White.

"D-darling...you were the one to wake me?"

"Um...I guess, though it was Maddie who orchestrated it."

"Well it worked! That's all that matters." Maddie giggles uncontrollably, everyone else, including Apple and Darling eventually joining her.

* * *

 **3\. Fairy Fail? (Farrah x Faybelle)**

The really cool thing about being a fairy, Faybelle thinks, is being able to fly. Currently, she is zipping through the sky, but unbeknownst to her, a certain future fairy godmother has also currently taken to the skies, and that this is said future fairy godmother's first time flying.

"Oh, not again!" Farrah yelped as she ran right into a tree, falling out of the sky and landing harshly on the ground.

Now Farrah is known more for her wish granting powers, not flying. However, today the thought of flying got stuck in her head. Faybelle always looked like she was having fun when flying, and she has wings that are being wasted so why not try?

Big mistake. The first time she tried lifting off, her wings could barely support her. They are weak from not being used. It took Farrah who knows how many tries before she could lift herself off the ground and stay in the air.

But that's where things became more complicated.

She doesn't know the first thing about flying. Each time she tries it's a train wreck of her arms flailing, trying not to crash into people, tree's and other objects (most of which she fails to avoid).

"I guess I'll have to train hard like I did to learn magic if I want to fly. Alright, one more try for the day then I'll take a break. I'm exhausted." Farrah exclaimed, standing up and brushing stray leaves and dirt from her dress.

"Here I go!"

Farrah leapt into the air, her eyes closed as she waited to fall. When she didn't feel the cold, hard ground, she hesitantly opened her eyes, surprised to see herself flying through the air. That was something she hadn't intended. She meant to hover first, then move.

Elated, Farrah let out a whoop of joy as she became more confident, speeding through the skies and avoiding anything she could smack into. She was having so much fun that she failed to see Faybelle coming right at her until it was too late.

SMACK!

Farrah managed to keep herself in the air but felt an odd feeling on her lips. Something soft and warm. Looking up, she quickly jumped back as she realized it was Faybelle's lips on hers.

Instead of being flustered, Faybelle smirked. "First time flying oh greatest Fairy Godmother?"

Farrah wanted to be angry but she couldn't help herself from laughing.

"Yeah...I guess you could say I don't have the frequent flyer miles you do."

* * *

 **4\. Faybelle Ships Darabella? (Daring x Rosabella)**

Faybelle is in deep trouble with the fairy mob fathers, but the sight before her was just too good to not cause some mischief.

Daring Charming and Rosabella Beauty staring at each other lovingly.

"Well what do we have here?" Faybelle smirks as the couple jumps apart, trying to create space between them.

"F-faybelle? Uh...What're you doing here...?" Rosabella stutters, blushing.

"Oh nothing. I just had to answer a phone call but I stumbled upon a show instead. So how long have you been dating?"

"W-wha, we're not dating!" Daring and Rosabella exclaim in sync.

Faybelle raises an eyebrow. "Sure looks like you are to me. Have you kissed yet?"

"No!"

Faybelle grins. "Is that so? Well then why don't I lend you a hand!"

"Lend us a hand?" Rosabella asks warily, eyeing Faybelle.

"Of course! Since Prince Charming here has become a beast you two have been getting closer and since you're the daughter of Beauty, it only makes sense that he's your prince, and maybe your true loves kiss will make him human again." Faybelle says sweetly, gagging inwardly at her words.

"You think so?" Daring asks hopefully. Rosabella frowns at him.

"Don't encourage her."

While the two bickered, Faybelle decided to put her plan into action. Pointing her finger at Rosabella's feet, she created a puddle of water on the ice floor just as Rosabella was taking a step closer to Daring.

"Whoa!" Rosabella yells. She had stepped on the water just like Faybelle planned and is now slipping at a fast pace towards Daring.

"Rosabella!" Daring had just enough time to get out as said girl crashed into him. Or more specifically, his lips.

The two's eyes widen. They pull apart as fast as they can, spinning angrily on a laughing Faybelle and yelling at her as she flies out of the kitchen.

They'll thank her later.

* * *

 **5\. Dealing a Kiss (Cedar x Lizzie)**

"Your turn." Cedar Wood, daughter of Pinocchio said to Lizzie Hearts, the daughter of the Queen of Hearts.

Many people often complained about the two sitting on any set of stairs they could find at Ever After High to play card games, but they also liked to watch them, wondering if someone could actually beat Lizzie at a game of cards.

Today however, the pair was alone.

Lizzie carefully scanned her deck. She knew she would win, like always. Cedar's curse didn't allow her to lie so Lizzie could easily read her face while Lizzie, being who she is, is a natural at card games.

It was a normal outcome, one that Lizzie was growing tired of.

Don't get her wrong, she loves to play cards with Cedar, but she wanted a real challenge. Or maybe just something to spice things up.

"Lizzie, you okay?" Cedar's voice cut through her thoughts.

Lizzie looked up. Cedar is staring at her in concern. "Oh yes, I'm quite fine."

"Okay...well...It's your move." The bright side of not being able to lie is that she could easily tell when other people were. But she wouldn't bring it up knowing that Lizzie could be a bit temperamental when confronted.

"Right." Lizzie says, not making a move. She still can't get the thought of wanting something more out of her head.

Cedar notices Lizzie's hesitation. "How about I take my turn? You seem content with what you've got but I need to draw a win."

Cedar leans down just as Lizzie leans down as well, exclaiming. "No, no. I'll take my turn!"

Both of them ended up smacking their heads so hard, Lizzie falling back at the hardness of Cedar's wooden skull.

Lizzie grappled to grab onto something to catch her fall, not intending that something to be Cedar's hand.

BAM!

Lizzie landed on the floor with Cedar falling towards her.

Before they knew it, their faces were smushed together in an awkward kiss. When they realized what had happened, both pulled away with a blush.

"Well, that was an unexpected deal." Cedar quipped.

"Yes. I dare say it was a good deal."

* * *

 **6\. Falling For You. Literally. (Darling x Holly)**

Holly may love her destiny as the next Rapunzel, but the only downside is she has to let princes climb her long, luxurious locks. Yeah, it's part of her story, but she spends a lot of time getting her hair to look good which is then ruined in Damsel-in-Distressing class.

Today seemed to be no different. Until she let down her hair and felt a really heavy pull on it.

Looking down, she watched in shock as Daring Charming in that suit of armor he insisted on wearing attempted to climb her hair.

"Oh no. This isn't going to be pretty." Holly muttered to herself, thinking of the damage Daring's suit of armor would do to her hair.

But what concerned her more is the weight of the armor. Why would he climb her hair with it on? Her hair is something that already weighs her down enough.

Another tug on her hair brought her closer to the window ledge. If Daring didn't stop climbing, she was going to fall out of the tower. Or was that his plan to rescue her? She really doesn't like the thought of that.

"Daring, what're you doing!? Take off that armor! It's too heavy. My hair can't hold you. If you keep climbing, I'll fall!" Holly yelled desperately, but it was futile. She is too high up for him to hear her.

As she slipped further towards the window, Holly could only flail her arms in the air, grappling to grab on to something to keep her still.

Yeah, she decided. She REALLY hates princes climbing her hair. Especially ones fully suited in armor.

With that last thought, her hair was tugged on again and she finally toppled over the windowsill.

Closing her eyes, Holly fell through the air, hoping that Daring could see her and catch her before she went SPLAT on the ground.

She wasn't counting on it, but was shocked when someone caught her in a skid, both of them falling to the ground. Whoever caught her turned themselves so that Holly fell on top of them.

She was dazed and scared from her near death experience that she didn't feel the warm lips her mouth landed on.

That is until she looked down at Darling Charming who is currently wearing the same armor (minus the helmet) she and every other girl at Ever After High thought to be Daring's. She didn't expect her lips to be crushed to Darling's (who didn't seem to mind the contact) either.

Pulling away slowly, Holly locked eyes with Darling.

"That hush..." Holly didn't have the words to say anything more.

"Was unexpected?" Darling grinned.

"Yeah, but good. Just don't ever climb my hair in a suit of armor ever again."

* * *

 **7\. Maddie Strikes Again! (Apple x Raven)**

Everyone stared in anticipation and a bit of shock. Maddie had just pushed Darling into a kiss with Apple. Not the craziest thing she's ever done, but still up there. At this point, everyone was hoping it would work. But it didn't.

Apple still lay there, her breaths becoming shorter and fewer.

"Come on! Come on! Why isn't it working!?" Briar yelled furiously. Her best friend is in danger and here she is, helpless to do anything.

"Maybe we need to try someone else!" Maddie exclaimed, grabbing the closest person (who ironically enough happened to be Briar) and throwing her on Apple so they locked lips.

When this didn't work, Maddie started grabbing everyone within range and throwing them at Apple.

Raven stood there watching her best friend, sweat dropping at her actions.

 _I've got to put a stop to this._

Raven cautiously walked behind her best friend.

"Umm...Maddie? I don't think this approach is working."

Maddie whirled on her, huffing from the exertion of grabbing and throwing people.

"Raven. I haven't tried you yet!" Maddie exclaimed wildly as she grabbed Raven's upper arm with surprising strength.

"Maddie noooooo!" Raven could only yell as flew towards Apple.

She tried stopping herself but only managed to trip on a rock, propelling her further and faster towards Apple.

Raven shut her eyes and braced for impact. She could only hope her fall wouldn't hurt Apple too much.

Surprisingly, she felt herself being cushioned by Apple's soft body...and lips.

Wide-eyed, Raven pushed away from Apple, raising herself on her arms so she wasn't laying on top of Apple anymore. She wanted to move further away, but found she couldn't. She could feel everyone's stares. She herself was staring, wondering if her kiss would wake Apple.

A few moments of silence and nothing happened. Then miraculously, Apple sat up suddenly, coughing as she tried to breathe.

"Apple, you're awake!" Raven said happily, tears in her eyes.

Apple looked up, her coughing fit having calmed down.

"R-raven?" Apple took in their position. "You're the one who woke me!?"

"It seems so, thanks to Maddie's help." Raven turned to her grinning best friend.

"Oh it was nothing. I just tried what I could." Maddie giggled.

"By that she means she threw everyone on you." Briar said, making everyone laugh.


End file.
